Acciones y consecuencias
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Chu Ga Eul y So Yi Jeong han salido por algunos meses, sin embargo ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse al abuelo So. ¿Su relación será aprobada o deberán enfrentar obstáculos? ¿Las acciones tomadas por el abuelo So tendrán consecuencias? (One Shot dividido en dos capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

A/N: A mis queridos lectores en español, les comparto la primera historia de este año. Es una historia que dividí en dos capítulos, un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que les agrade.

Advertencia: Esta pequeña historia tiene un par de escenas/momentos un poco "fuertes". Sin embargo no la quise catalogar como "M". Espero que no cause problemas

 **CAPITULO 1**

El estudio del joven So parecía vacío, sin embargo, en la pequeña cocina había restos de una comida que lucía deliciosa, además parecía que un par de personas habían mirado un rato la televisión. Pero la planta baja se encontraba vacía. Sin embargo, en el segundo piso, en una de las habitaciones podían percibirse algunos ruidos.

So Yi Jeong respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido por bastante tiempo, su frente se encontraba un poco sudorosa, tenía los ojos cerrados. Debajo de él, se encontraba una chica de la misma manera, parecía cansada, una leve sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, de igual forma tenía los ojos cerrados. Yi Jeong fue el primero en abrirlos, sonrió ante la visión que se encontraba frente a él. Con una de sus manos aparto cuidadosamente un mechón de cabello que se pegaba a la frente de la chica. Ella finalmente abrió los ojos, el corazón de Yi Jeong se agito emocionado cuando recibió lo que él consideraba la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

-Hola-Dijo ella en un susurro

-Hey-Respondió él. Beso los labios de la chica mientras ella enroscaba los brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo más cerca si era posible. Yi Jeong nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que después de tener relaciones con una mujer, la abrazara como abrazaba a esta chica, tampoco había sido el tipo de hombre que le gustara besar a su pareja después de las actividades realizadas. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de la chica, para segundos después comenzar a depositar dulces besos. La chica suspiro

-Yi Jeong…-Dijo a modo de advertencia, quería que se detuviera pero a la vez no quería que dejara de besarla.

El chico alzo el rostro y le sonrió para después besarla, con pasión. Ella tiro un poco de su pelo, a él le encantaba. Comenzaba a estar listo para otra ronda cuando un teléfono sonó. El chico no dejo de besarla, pero ella logro separarse de él y estirarse buscando su teléfono, cuando lo hallo, intento zafarse del agarre del chico, pero no pudo, suspiro.

-Ga Eul, no respondas-Dijo el chico con voz ronca sobre el cuello de la chica, ella sin embargo no le hizo caso.

-¿Si? Ah Jan Di…-Ga Eul intento separarse de nuevo de Yi Jeong pero el chico no lo permitió, succionando una porción sensible de piel logrando que ella mordiera sus labios intentando que ningún sonido saliera, con mucho esfuerzo se separó completamente de Yi Jeong quien suspiro frustrado, no tenía nada en contra de Jan Di, al menos eso era hasta que llamaba a su novia cuando estaban en momentos comprometedores. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño mientras ella comenzaba a recoger su ropa mientras hablaba con Jan Di.

Cuando llego al baño, se mojó el rostro, intentando calmarse, después se quitó el condón, sin embargo cuando iba a tirarlo al bote de basura, noto algo extraño, lo examino un poco

-¿Pero qué…?-

-MWHO?- Escucho un grito en su habitación, se puso unos boxers que tenía en un pequeño mueble en el baño y salió apresurado solo para encontrar a su novia batallando con su falda, la blusa aún estaba sin abrochar. La miro extrañado, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada llena de pánico.

-Pero Jan Di…si pero…no no…ya…¡Jan Di!- La chica colgó el teléfono y se apresuró a vestirse, Yi Jeong la miro confuso, hasta que la chica por fin le prestó atención.-Vístete-Ordeno con pánico-Los chicos vienen para acá- YI Jeong se vistió en tiempo record, ambos bajaron corriendo y se situaron en el sofá frente al televisor, Yi Jeong puso rápidamente una película adelantándola un poco. Un par de minutos después la puerta del estudio se abría. Ga Eul y Yi Jeong actuaron naturalmente y saludaron a sus amigos, nadie sospecho nada, al menos eso parecía. La única persona que no se percató de nada fue Geum Jan Di. El resto del F4 decidió no decir nada pues respetaban a Ga Eul. Sin embargo la mirada que Ji Hoo le dirigió a Yi Jeong fue una clara advertencia de que fuera cuidadoso con sus acciones. No querían dramas ni problemas, Yi Jeong asintió imperceptiblemente a sus amigos mientras Jan Di y Ga Eul platicaban, ajenas al intercambio de palabras entre los chicos.

Un poco más tarde, mientras todos comían algunas botanas, el joven So recibió una llamada.

-Halabeoji-Dijo el chico un poco nervioso. Los demás guardaron silencio-¿Mañana quieres verme? Ahí estaré-Dijo alfarero. Cuando termino la llamada todos lo miraron expectantes. Sin embargo fue el heredero de Shin Hwa quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuándo le dirás Yi Jeong?- Cuando Jun Pyo dijo esto, Ga Eul bajo la mirada, mientras los demás parecían esperar una respuesta del joven alfarero. Jan Di parecía un renuente a decir algo.

-Es complicado Jun Pyo-Dijo Yi Jeong desviando la mirada

-Si no le dices pronto, el problema se hará mayor- Comento con calma Ji Hoo

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Ji Hoo-Dijo molesto Yi Jeong

-Yi Jeong-Dijo Ga Eul en voz baja

-Es la verdad, su abuelo aprobaría a cualquier chica con la que Ji Hoo decidiera salir o incluso casarse, él no tiene la misma presión sobre él.-Respondió en tono mordaz Yi Jeong

-Sí, pero algún día lo descubrirá, y va a ser más complicado, por Dios Yi Jeong, es mejor que lo sepa ya, antes de que tengamos la sorpresa de que ha arreglado tu matrimonio- Fueron las palabras de Jun Pyo

-Por supuesto, como tú y Jan Di ya están casados…-Comenzó Yi jeong solo para ser interrumpido cuando Jan Di, molesta se puso de pie

-¡Ya basta!-Todos guardaron silencio-Se cuál es tu miedo Yi Jeong Sunbae-Dijo en tono más tranquilo-Créeme, yo no quiero que mi amiga se exponga a cualquier decisión que tu abuelo tome. Si acepta a Ga Eul será perfecto, pero si no es así…tú dices que es fácil para Jun Pyo hablar pues estamos casados, pero no olvides todo lo que pasamos Yi Jeong Sunbae- Yi Jeong se sintió culpable ante las palabras de la ex-nadadora, sabía porque Jun Pyo le aconsejaba que le informará a su abuelo acerca de su relación con Ga Eul, si había que enfrentarlo, mejor que fuera lo más rápido posible-Jun Pyo tiene razón, debes decirle a tu abuelo acerca de Ga Eul.-

Yi Jeong los miró a todos, sabía que pasará lo que pasará, sus amigos lo apoyarían, además ahora todos tenían más posibilidades frente al abuelo So. No se encontraban tan indefensos como Jun Pyo cuando se enfrentó a su madre. Finalmente miro a su novia, quien seguía mirando a su regazo. Yi Jeong tomo su mando y cuando ella lo miro, él le dedico una sonrisa.

-Debo marcharme, ¿A qué hora veras a tu abuelo mañana?- Dijo Ji Hoo poniéndose de pie.

-A las diez de la mañana-

-Bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar, además avisaré a mi abuelo para que nos respalde-

-Gracias-Dijo Yi Jeong agradecido. Woo Bin por su parte partió sin decir nada, pues mientras sus amigos hablaban el comenzaba a hacer planes de acción. Yi Jeong y él eran muy cercanos, por lo tanto estaba preocupado. Conocía al abuelo de Yi Jeong y tenía la certeza que su amigo no tendría más opción que enfrentarse a él. Por ello debía estar listo. Cuando Jun Pyo y Jan Di enfrentaron a Kang Hee Soo, poco pudo hacer el príncipe de la mafia, sin embargo ahora tenía más poder, estaba seguro que podría ayudar a su amigo.

Jun Pyo y Jan Di se miraron un momento. Después Jan Di miro a su amiga.

-Fighting Ga Eul!-Dijo Jan Di, para después ponerse de pie y marcharse con su esposo quien con una mirada le indico a Yi Jeong que lo mantuviera informado.

No quedaba nadie en el estudio, un silencio un poco pesado envolvió a la pareja.

-Ga Eul-La chica miro a su novio, pero cuando Yi Jeong la miro a los ojos, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, el miedo que tenía la chica era evidente.

A pesar de que se volvieron una pareja oficial meses atrás, Yi Jeong había ocultado a Ga Eul del resto del mundo, y sobre todo de su abuelo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de que Ga Eul no pertenecía a alguna familia con dinero. Al principio, Yi Jeong quería que todos supieran de su amor por la chica, sin embargo, tuvo que recordarse quién era el culpable de que su madre terminara en el estado de locura en el que se encontraba, quien era el culpable de que su padre viviera de la manera en que lo hacía. Solo por ello, oculto a Ga Eul. La chica no se opuso a la decisión de Yi Jeong, pues si era honesta tenía miedo, no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las represalias del abuelo de Yi Jeong si este no los aceptaba. Jan Di siempre había sido la más fuerte de las dos. Yi Jeong la abrazo mientras la chica dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas-Tranquila Ga Eul-Dijo Yi Jeong acariciando su cabello-Nada te pasara, te lo juro-La chica asintió mas no dijo nada. Después de un momento, Ga Eul se encontraba más tranquila-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-Pregunto su novio

-No quiero-Dijo en voz baja, después se separó de él-Pero es mejor que me marche-Yi Jeong limpio los restos de lágrimas en el rostro de la chica y deposito en sus labios un beso corto.

-Vamos-Dijo el, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella. La llevo a su pequeño departamento. La chica quería sentirse un poco independiente por lo cual rentaba un pequeño departamento en una zona de la clase media de Seúl. Yi Jeong la acompaño hasta la puerta del pequeño lugar donde vivía.

-¿Me llamaras?-Dijo Ga Eul, Yi Jeong la beso

-Lo hare-dijo al separarse de ella, después se marchó.

Mientras conducía el chico no pudo evitar pensar en la razón detrás de la llamada de su abuelo, suspiro, debía calmarse y controlarse.

.

.

.

La mañana no había sido para nada buena, Yi Jeong no pudo dormir adecuadamente, después cuando manejaba camino al museo, casi tiene un accidente vial. Con prisa, recorrió los largos pasillos del museo para dirigirse a la oficina de su abuelo. Faltaban dos minutos para las 10, su abuelo era un maniático de la puntualidad, se apresuró, no notando el caos de hormonas que dejaba tras de sí, pues mujeres que visitaban el museo en ese momento e incluso muchas chicas que trabajaban ahí, se emocionaron al ver pasar al próximo dueño del museo.

Eran pasadas las diez cuando el chico tocaba la puerta de la oficina de su abuelo.

-Adelante-Escucho la voz pétrea del mayor de los So. Yi Jeong se adentró a la oficina, se colocó frente al escritorio de su abuelo, aparentando estar tranquilo, sonrio e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Halabeoji-

-Toma asiento-Dijo su abuelo, para después colocar un folder frente a Yi Jeong. Sin decir nada el chico lo tomo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Abrió el folder y no pudo contener la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

So Yoon Hoe miro la reacción de su nieto detenidamente, aunque aparentaba que su rostro no mostraba nada, el conocía a su nieto, notaba los nervios apoderándose de él, lo cual solo logro molestarlo más.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto el abuelo So

-No sé qué quieres que diga abuelo-

-Tal vez una explicación de quien es esta jovencita. Encontré poca información de ella, Chu Ga Eul, perteneciente a una familia de la clase media de Corea, su padre trabaja en una de las empresas proveedoras del Grupo Shin Hwa, su madre es ama de casa, ella no tiene hermanos, sus estudios son para que ella pueda ser profesora. Es todo lo que encontré, eso y las fotos que tienes en tus manos, todo es antes de que te marcharas, excepto sus estudios, pero no hay información disponible de ella durante tu ausencia y mucho menos de cuando regresaste. Solo una foto en el periódico donde se informa que es amiga de la esposa de Goo Jun Pyo.- Yi Jeong permaneció en silencio, sostenía una de las fotografías, una que mostraba claramente que ella no solo era una amiga para él, era la foto del día que se marchó. Estaban en el aeropuerto, en la fotografía se puede ver como él la abrazaba con fuerza y después una foto de él besando su frente.-Espere pacientemente Yi Jeong pero al no obtener palabra tuya, tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Dime, quien es ella-

-Mi novia-Soltó Yi Jeong, de pronto se sorprendió cuando su abuelo se puso de pie, en pocos segundos se encontraba a su lado arrebatándole el folder.

-¡Tu novia! No jovencito-Dijo en un tono muy alto, casi gritando-No viví tanto tiempo para ver a mi nieto saliendo con una pobretona y manchando el apellido So-

Yi Jeong se puso de pie

-¡No la llames así! Es mi novia.-

-No funcionará-Aseguro el abuelo So

-¿Qué harás? ¿Arreglar mi matrimonio? ¿Quieres convertirme en mi padre?-

-¡Ya basta! ¡No lo permitiré! Será mejor que te olvides de ella, ya te divertiste, es hora de que pongas los pies en la tierra, encontrare una mujer que sea adecuada para ti-

-¡NO! Nadie será adecuada para mí, solo Ga Eul-

-Yi Jeong ya basta, harás lo que te digo o enfrentaras las consecuencias de tus actos-

-Halabeoji-Dijo el chico

-O terminas con ella o yo me encargare de ella-

Yi Jeong se acercó a su abuelo, en ese momento, no le importo que fuera su abuelo.

-Si le pasa algo, me asegurare que te arrepientas abuelo-

Diciendo esto, se marchó, dejando al mayor sorprendido. Sin embargo, la amenaza de Yi Jeong solo sirvió para avivar el deseo de separar a la joven pareja. Realizo una llamada telefónica y un par de horas más tarde, otro miembro del clan So entraba a su oficina.

-Toma asiento-Ordeno el abuelo So

-¿Para qué me has llamado?-Dijo el miembro de los So. Como respuesta, el abuelo So le dio el folder que horas antes sostenía su nieto.

-¿Qué hay de interesante en mirar fotos de mi hijo con una chica? Si tomo una revista encontrare más de este tipo-

-No lo harás Hyun Sub y lo sabes, tú sabes tan bien como yo que esa niña tonta y sin clase sedujo a tu hijo para quedarse con su dinero, por ello Yi Jeong no ha salido en revistas de escándalos-

-Pero entonces eso es bueno padre, no más escándalos, no más trabajo encubriendo los pasos de tu nieto- A pesar de las palabras de Hyun Sub, su padre no presto atención

-Debe casarse-Ante ello Hyun Sub lo miro, con enojo

-Ani-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto el abuelo So

-¿Quieres condenarlo a una existencia miserable? ¿Qué acaso no amas a tu nieto? ¿La huida de Il Hyun no te enseño nada? Nada bueno sale de un matrimonio arreglado padre, te recomiendo que evites esas medidas, deja a Yi Jeong en paz- Hyun Sub dejo el folder en el escritorio y se marchó, dejando a su padre desconcertado.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Hyun Sub se dio cuenta que por mucho que no le agradará su hijo, debía ayudarlo, no lo haría pasar por lo mismo que él vivió.

.

.

.

El F4 estaba reunido en la casa de Jun Pyo. Woo Bin azoto algunos papeles y se puso de pie

-Bloquee todo acerca de Ga Eul, no entiendo cómo pudo conseguir esa información-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Tal vez su abuelo supo de Ga Eul mucho antes de que Woo Bin ocultará la información-Dijo Ji Hoo quien era el que se encontraba más tranquilo, sabía que debía pensar claramente. Si, estaba preocupado por Ga Eul pero debía concentrarse.

-Tu abuelo tomará una de dos opciones, o anuncia tu compromiso con una heredera o se deshace de Ga Eul-Dijo Jun Pyo quien se encontraba muy serio.

-No podemos permitirlo-Dijo Woo Bin. Yi Jeong pasó su mano por su frente, intentando encontrar un modo de que su abuelo cambiara de opinión. Entonces su teléfono sonó, conocía el tono de llamada, era Ga Eul. Suspiró

-¿Sí?-Los demás guardaron silencio.

-Yi Jeong-Dijo la chica, preocupación evidente en su voz

-¿Qué sucede Ga Eul?-Dijo intentando usar un tono neutral

-¿Qué sucedió?-para su mala suerte la chica lo conocía demasiado bien. Yi Jeong miro a sus amigos

-Ga Eul- Dijo Yi Jeong cuando Jun Pyo le indico que se cortara la llamada-Debo dejarte, prometo ir a verte más tarde-

-Pero…-

-Por favor-Dijo el chico con voz cansada

-Araso-Dijo la chica para después cortar la llamada. Yi Jeong miro a Jun Pyo.

-Escúchame bien, le dirás la verdad a Ga Eul-Dijo el de cabello rizado

-¿Estás loco?-Dijo Woo Bin, Ji Hoo miro a Jun Pyo sin embargo, con una mirada lo entendió.

-Será mejor que ella también esté preparada.-Dijo Ji Hoo-No puedes dejarla en la oscuridad en esta situación.-

Jun Pyo asintió. Woo Bin suspiró frustrado. Entonces Jun Pyo se puso de pie

-Necesito a mi padre, tal vez el haga entrar en razón a tu abuelo- Comentó Jun Pyo. Yi Jeong asintió.

-Tranquilo Bro, la vigilaremos 24/7-

-Yo avisaré a mi abuelo, tal vez él pueda hacer algo-Agregó Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong sonrió agradecido, sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que no sería suficiente.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando Yi Jeong se estaciono frente al edificio donde vivía Ga Eul. Cuando llamo a la puerta, la chica lo recibió con una sonrisa que de inmediato se borró al mirar el rostro de su novio. Yi Jeong se adentró en el departamento de Ga Eul y tomo asiento en el sofá. Ga Eul lo miro, preocupada

-¿Qué sucedió Sunbae?-Yi Jeong miro a Ga Eul, su expresión preocupada, pocas personas se habían preocupado por el en su vida. Yi Jeong no respondió de inmediato lo cual solo incremento la preocupación de la chica.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿A pesar de todo lo que suceda de ahora en adelante? ¿Te quedaras?- La chica no necesitó más para comprender que no gozaban de la aprobación del mayor de los So. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, ella fue testigo de las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar su amiga para estar al lado del hombre que amaba. ¿Podría enfrentar cosas parecidas con la misma valentía de Jan Di?-¿Ga Eul?- Ella miró a Yi Jeong, lo amaba, eso era un hecho, permanecería a su lado, intentaría soportarlo solo por él. La chica asintió para segundos después ser envuelta por los brazos de Yi Jeong

-Se fuerte Ga Eul, no dejaré que nadie te dañe- La chica no respondió, se aferró a él. Las cosas no serían fáciles de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

Efectivamente, el abuelo So no escucho razones. Los padres de Jun Pyo, el abuelo de Ji Hoo, incluso el padre de Woo Bin intentaron convencerlo pero no tuvieron éxito en su misión. El abuelo So estaba aferrado a que su nieto no podía salir con una chica sin dinero ni apellido importante como Ga Eul. Incluso la madre de Yi Jeong, con ayuda de su esposo, salió de su casa para convencer a su suegro, pero no lo logró. Para el abuelo So, nada sería impedimento. Al ver que todos estaban en su contra, el mayor de los So opto por medidas drásticas.

Primero fue un pequeño accidente, un auto casi arrollo a Ga Eul, uno de los guardias designados por Woo Bin logró sacarla del camino sin graves lesiones. Pero el abuelo So no se detuvo por ello. Envió a algunas personas a amenazar a los padres de la chica, pero ellos, advertidos por el novio de su hija, le informaron de inmediato a Yi Jeong antes de entrar en panico. Woo Bin capturo a los culpables menos de un día después. Sin embargo, los accidentes incrementaron, desde motocicletas intentando dañarla, hasta mujeres que habían salido con Yi Jeong en algún momento.

Ga Eul intentaba ser fuerte, pero cada día vivía con más temor de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a ella o sus padres. Yi Jeong estaba furioso. Pero su abuelo siempre decía lo mismo, que era mejor que terminara su relación con Ga Eul sino quería que su amada resultara herida. Los Goo, Yoon y Song y el resto de los So hicieron cuanto pudieron. Incluso el abuelo So recurrió a los medios e hizo circular rumores de Yi Jeong volviendo a sus andadas de Casanova. Pero no lograba mayor daño.

-¡YA BASTA ABUELO! Vas a causar algo que después lamentarás-Dijo Il Hyun a su abuelo. Al escuchar la situación que vivía su hermano, no tardo en presentarse en el museo y exigir ver a su abuelo

-Será mejor que no metas Il Hyun, te largaste de esta familia, no tienes ningún derecho a intervenir-

-Tú sabes porque me fui Halabeoji, me fui porque esta familia es un desastre, mi madre siempre intentando suicidarse, mi padre saliendo con chicas más jóvenes que Yi Jeong. Y mi hermano, el dejo atrás sus días de Casanova por esta chica y tú te aferras a separarlos ¿No te das cuenta de lo bien que le hace a Yi Jeong?- El abuelo So no respondió a las palabras de su nieto.-Recapacita antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Dijo Il Hyun antes de marcharse enojado del lugar. Sin embargo el Abuelo So no quería creerle a su nieto, él siempre supo lo que era mejor para la familia y ciertamente una cazafortunas como aquella jovencita (Porque el abuelo So estaba seguro que solo quería su fortuna) no era lo mejor para el apellido So.

.

.

.

Ga Eul estaba exhausta, las clases habían terminado por ese día, los niños corrían felices a los brazos de sus padres mientras ella limpiaba el salón de clases. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que la batalla había comenzado, apenas poco más de un mes y ya no podía más. Quería llorar de frustración pues no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para aguantar cada uno de los obstáculos del abuelo So. Tomo su bolso y salió de la escuela, se dirigía al auto que Yi Jeong le había hecho utilizar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, noto como uno de los guardias de Woo Bin comenzaba a llamarla y correr hacia ella, no fue muy rápida, alguien la cargo y la llevo a otro auto que arranco de inmediato. La chica forcejeaba pero no hacía daño a su captor.

-Señorita-Dijo un señor dentro del otro auto-Me disculpo, el señor So ha pedido hablar con usted. Ga Eul dejo de forcejear un instante. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar cara a cara al abuelo So.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N: Segundo y último capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

 **CAPITULO 2**

Yi Jeong conducía como loco, dos veces estuvo a punto de accidentarse, sin embargo, poco le importo. Había recibido una llamada del guardia contratado por Woo Bin. Los hombres de su abuelo habían tomado a Ga Eul y la llevaron al museo. Toda la mañana Yi Jeong había estado con una joven llamada Lee Sun Hee, heredera de una familia que poseía importantes colecciones de cuadros. Había ido a visitarla con la misión de adquirir varias pinturas, sin embargo media hora después, era claro que su abuelo había tenido que ver con la reunión ya que la chica no paraba de coquetear e insinuar la buena alianza que formarían los Lee con los So. Soporto toda la situación con la esperanza de marcharse con una o dos pinturas, pero cuando recibió el llamado de que su abuelo había llevado a Ga Eul a la fuerza, supo que debía detener al mayor de los So.

No aparco correctamente, lanzo las llaves a uno de los empleados y pidió que aparcaran su auto, corrió a la oficina de su abuelo.

.

.

.

Ga Eul se encontraba en una oficina enorme dentro del museo, miro al escritorio, y un señor, mayor pero imponente le ordeno tomar asiento.

-Por fin la conozco Chu Ga Eul-La chica se estremeció, estaba asustada. Respondió con una inclinación formal. –Así que dígame-dijo sin más preámbulo-Que quiere, puedo ofrecerle una cantidad considerable de dinero, la condición es que se aleje de mi nieto-

La chica lo miro con sorpresa, sus palabras habían sido demasiado directas.

-Lo siento yo…-

-No mienta señorita, sé que la única razón por la cual se encuentra tras mi nieto es su dinero-

-Señor-Interrumpió Ga Eul-No sé qué he hecho para que piense eso de mí, puedo jurarle que no estoy detrás del dinero de Yi Jeong…-

-Si no acepta el dinero por mi mejor, pero debe alejarse de mi nieto- Ga Eul lo miro con dolor en su rostro-Aléjese de él, Yi Jeong se casará con la mujer que yo elija para él. – La chica se puso de pie, molesta

-No me alejaré de él-Dijo con firmeza

-Lo harás-Dijo el abuelo So poniéndose también de pie-A menos que quieras que tu familia pague por tu capricho- La chica lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que el abuelo So fuera tan cruel? Ga Eul no podía más, era demasiado, el enojo, el miedo, el dolor de pensar en su vida sin Yi Jeong. Un dolor fuerte en el vientre la hizo sujetarse del escritorio, el abuelo So la miro perplejo. La chica de pronto sintió como su vista se nublaba. El abuelo So se acercó a ella sin embargo no pudo evitar que la chica cayera al suelo. El abuelo So no se movió, no comprendía que había sucedido, la chica se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. El mayor no hizo nada. La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a su nieto. Yi Jeong escaneo la situación, pero cuando miro a Ga Eul en el suelo, se acercó de inmediato.

-Ga Eul-Dijo tomándola en brazos e intentando despertarla, después vio algo que lo asusto. La chica estaba manchada de sangre. -¡GA EUL!- Woo Bi entro a la oficina y de inmediato llamo a una ambulancia, diez minutos después, la ambulancia se llevaba a Ga Eul. El abuelo So permanecía quieto en su lugar, mirando el lugar donde momentos antes yacía Ga Eul. Una pequeña mancha de sangre había quedado atrás " _¿Qué he hecho?"_ Se preguntó confundido.

-Yi Jeong vamos, Ji Hoo nos espera en el hospital- Dijo Woo Bin. Yi Jeong miro a su abuelo y sin decir nada se marchó.

.

.

.

La sala de espera se encontraba llena, los padres de Ga Eul se abrazaban mutuamente no comprendiendo que había pasado a su hija. El F4 y Jan Di esperaban noticias. Un poco más alejado se encontraba So Yoon Hoe y So Hyun Sub.

So Hyun Sub había recibido una llamada de la secretaria de su padre. Al parecer algo había ocurrido pero nadie sabía con certeza que. Cuando Hyun Sub arribó al museo, se encontró a su padre mirando a un punto en el suelo de su oficina. Sin moverse, tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera de ahí. Ambos subieron a un auto con dirección a la casa de Yoon Hoe, pero en el camino, el mismo pidió ir al Hospital de Shin Hwa. Hyun Sub aun no sabía que ocurría. Un doctor salió y todos se acercaron. Ji Hoo y Jan Di supieron que no eran buenas noticias por la expresión que mostraba el doctor. Jan Di apretó la mano de su esposo, Ji Hoo le hizo una seña a Woo Bin y ambos permanecieron hombro con hombro detrás de Yi Jeong

-¿Familiares de la señorita Chu Ga Eul?-Pregunto el doctor, todos asintieron-Ella se encuentra estable en este momento. –

-¿Qué le sucedió?-Pregunto su madre.

-Lo siento mucho-Dijo el doctor-La señorita tuvo un aborto involuntario-El rostro de todos mostraba sorpresa e incluso incredulidad. Sin embargo Yi Jeong era el más perplejo-Ella tenía poco más de cuatro semanas de embarazo, supongo que ni ella sabía, debido a situaciones estresantes o de emociones muy fuertes, su cuerpo no pudo más y como resultado, perdió al bebé-

La madre de Ga Eul se sentó de inmediato y comenzó a llorar, siendo consolada por su esposo.

-¿Podemos verla?-Dijo Ji Hoo

-Lo siento, podrán verla hasta que despierte-

-No le digan nada-Dijo Yi Jeong, encontrando su voz de nuevo-Yo lo haré-Pidió al doctor quien asintió. Dio una reverencia y se marchó.

Todos seguían demasiado sorprendidos. Yi Jeong pensó con rapidez, siempre fue cuidadoso desde que un par de meses atrás comenzó a tener relaciones con su novia, sin embargo….un recuerdo vino a su mente, fue el día en que recibió la llamada de su abuelo. Cuando entro al baño e iba a tirar el condón noto que estaba roto. Pero por la situación olvido decirle a Ga Eul. Yi Jeong iba a ser padre, no le desagrado la idea, amaba a Ga Eul. Pero…ahora su hijo o hija no existía más, y todo debido al estrés…todo debido a su abuelo. Nadie pudo detenerlo cuando tomo a su abuelo y lo acorralo en una pared. Jan Di lloraba, Jun Pyo la consolaba, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo no fueron rápidos y ahora no podían separar a su amigo de su abuelo. Hyun Sub permaneció sin hacer nada.

-¡¿Esto es lo que querías abuelo?! ¿Hacernos miserables? ¡Hemos perdido a nuestro hijo por culpa tuya!-

-Ese hijo no debió existir-Respondió el abuelo sin pensarlo, Yi Jeong no se contuvo más y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Woo Bin logro sujetarlo y hacer que soltará a su abuelo.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito Yi Jeong mientras lágrimas de enojo y tristeza corrían por su rostro.

-Tranquilízate-Dijo Ji Hoo, quien después miro al abuelo de su amigo-Le recomiendo que se marche de aquí- Hyun Sub tomo el brazo de su abuelo y se alejaron mientras veían como Yi Jeong finalmente colapsaba.

.

.

.

Yi Jeong se encontraba de rodillas frente a los padres de Ga Eul

-Lo siento-Dijo el chico. Los padres de Ga Eul, Jan Di y el resto del F4 lo miraron sorprendido-Lo siento -Repitió. La madre de Ga Eul dejo escapar más lágrimas. Fue el padre de Ga Eul quien hablo

-Ponte de pie Yi Jeong, sabemos que no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente….todo fue un accidente-El mensaje fue claro, no había sido intencional ni el embarazo ni la pérdida del bebé. Todo fue circunstancial

-Pero…- Protesto el chico, se consideraba culpable de que su novia estuvo embarazada y se consideraba culpable de que hubiera perdido al niño.

-Por favor, solo pido algo, si en verdad amas a mi hija, no la abandones en este momento- Dijo el padre de Ga Eul

-Lo juro señor- Dijo el chico.

Yi Jeong se puso de pie. El padre de Ga Eul le dio una palmada en el hombro. Una enfermera se acercó.

-La señorita Chu ha despertado- Menciono la enfermera.

-Gracias-Dijo el padre de Ga Eul, después se dirigió a Yi Jeong-Ve, por favor cuida a mi hija, volveremos más tarde.- Tomo a su esposa y la dirigió a la cafetería del hospital. Ji Hoo y Woo Bin ayudaron a que Yi Jeong luciera más presentable y después siguieron a los padres de Ga Eul. Finalmente Jun Pyo le dio una palmada de apoyo. Jan Di miro a Yi Jeong

-Por favor, cuida a mi amiga- Yi Jeong asintió. Jun Pyo y Jan Di se dirigieron con el resto a la cafetería, por ello no notaron que dos hombres caminaban tras Yi Jeong y esperaron fuera de la habitación de Chu Ga Eul.

.

.

.

Ga Eul se encontraba desorientada, recordaba estar en el museo, luego sintió un dolor muy fuerte pero no comprendía el motivo. La puerta se abrió y ella mostro una sonrisa débil cuando su novio entro por ella. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama, con muchos cojines como soporte. Yi Jeong se sentó a su lado. Tomo su mando

-Sunbae- Yi Jeong la miro, la chica quería respuestas, él lo sabía pero ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que había sucedido?

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Cansada-Yi Jeong asintió. Ga Eul al notar que su novio no diría nada, toco su rostro y se sorprendió pues algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.-Sunbae- Dijo la chica preocupada

-Lo siento Ga Eul, todo fue mi culpa-Ella lo miro en espera de respuestas-El dolor que sentiste…Ga Eul tu…estabas embarazada-La chica lo miro perpleja. No podía creerlo-Fue un accidente-Dijo Yi Jeong-Fue culpa mía- La chica no comprendía nada-La última vez que tuvimos relaciones, el condón se rompió, olvide decírtelo- La chica asintió, aun sorprendida, pero…." _Él dijo estabas…¿Tiempo pasado?"_ Pensó

-¿Estaba?-

-Tuviste un aborto involuntario-Ga Eul se llevó la mano al vientre. " _No…no…"_ Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Yi Jeong la abrazó mientras ambos lloraban

-Perdón Yi Jeong, perdón, no lo sabía, no debí quedar embarazada, no debí perder a tu hijo- Yi Jeong lloró más fuerte mientras abrazaba a su novia con más fuerza

-Ani, shh shh, tranquila, no es tu culpa, todo estará bien- Ambos se aferraban al otro.

No notaron que el abuelo So y Hyun Sub los observaban desde la puerta.

-Espero que estés feliz padre-Dijo Hyun Sub con enojo-Mataste a tu bisnieto. Y de paso has arruinado a Chu Ga Eul y a So Yi Jeong- Dicho esto se marchó. Sin embargo el abuelo So permaneció mirando a la pareja un rato más. Regreso a su oficina. Permaneció sentado por mucho tiempo. Alguien había limpiado su oficina, pero el aun recordaba donde se encontraban los restos de sangre, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró. _"Que hice, que hice"_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Todos tenían razón, debió dejarlos en paz.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Ga Eul se encontraba arreglando sus cosas para marcharse del hospital. Su padre se encontraba en el trabajo y su madre y Yi Jeong llegarían en media hora. Ga Eul tomo asiento en la cama. Vestía un pantalón de deporte, una playera algo holgada y su cabello se encontraba peinado en una trenza de lado. Toco su vientre plano, no podía creer que hace apenas unos días ella llevaba una pequeña vida en su interior, una vida que había creado con el hombre que amaba. La tristeza no había abandonado su alma en los últimos días, además cada que veía a Yi Jeong se sentía culpable. No había hablado casi nada en los días previos. Casi no había comido, se encontraba muy triste. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos. No escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-Señorita Ga Eul- La chica levanto el rostro encontrándose con So Yoon Hoe. La expresión que le mostro la chica era de dolor. Le dirigió una leve inclinación de respeto. Observo en silencio como el abuelo de Yi Jeong tomaba una silla y la colocaba frente a ella. La chica permaneció en silencio observando al líder del clan So.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-La chica no respondió, incrementando la culpabilidad del anciano-Chu Ga Eul, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué amas a Yi Jeong?- Ella permaneció en silencio un momento. El abuelo So creyó que la chica no respondería.

-Amo a Yi Jeong-Dijo con voz rasposa Ga Eul-Porque es un buen hombre, a veces es como un niño pequeño que teme al amor, pero otras veces es un hombre que ama sin límites, protege y se preocupa por sus seres queridos. Porque trata de ser mejor persona cada día. Porque es inteligente y talentoso, porque me hace reír, me hace llorar. Porque me apoya, incluso ahora, después de que perdí a nuestro hijo, él no me ha dado la espalda.-Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Ga Eul.-Yo lo amo y no lo merezco-Dijo abrazándose a sí misma. El abuelo So la miro con tristeza-No lo merezco porque no soy fuerte, no soporte todo lo que ocurrió y por ello perdí a nuestro hijo- Dijo liberando el dolor contenido. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Yi Jeong de inmediato se acercó a su novia, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo mientras ella no paraba de llorar.

-Ga Eul por favor, tranquila- La chica no respondió, solo lloro. Yi Jeong miro a su abuelo-Vete por favor-Dijo el chico con enojo-Ya nos hiciste suficiente daño- Pero el abuelo So no se marchó.

-Ani-Ga Eul se tranquilizó un momento y observo al abuelo de Yi Jeong-Quiero disculparme-Dijo en anciano-No debí interponerme entre ustedes, no debí hacer todo lo que hice, creí que sabía que era mejor para Yi Jeong, pero la verdad es que solo iba a arruinar su vida si continuaba de esta manera. No me interpondré más, espero que me perdonen- Dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Yi Jeong se encontraba enojado.

-Yi Jeong-Escuchar la voz de su novia fue como entrar al paraíso, después de que Yi Jeong le informó que había tenido un aborto involuntario, no había escuchado palabra de su novia. Yi Jeong la miro-Perdón-Dijo la chica. Yi Jeong la beso

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. ¿Estas lista?- La chica asintió y ambos salieron del hospital donde los esperaba la madre de Ga Eul. La joven maestra permanecería en casa de sus padres por unas cuantas semanas, no quería estar sola.

.

.

.

Habían pasado poco más de dos meses. Yi Jeong había evitado a su abuelo. Ga Eul se encontraba mejor, Yi Jeong se sentía agradecido pues por un momento temió que ella se sumergiera en una depresión de la cual le costaría salir.

El F4, Jan Di y Ga Eul se encontraban cerca de un lago, donde un pequeño árbol estaba siendo plantado. Cuando terminaron de plantarlo, Ga Eul coloco una pequeña placa con un pequeño mensaje. Nunca supieron si su hijo sería niño o niña, por lo tanto el mensaje decía lo siguiente

"En memoria de nuestro pequeño ángel, no te conocimos pero te amamos. So Yi Jeong y Chu Ga Eul"

Ga Eul y Jan Di dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas mientras el F4 permanecía impasible. Ji Hoo dijo unas palabras

-Es una pena que no te conocimos, pero siempre te llevaremos en nuestros corazones pequeño ángel.-

Todos se marcharon del lugar. Ga Eul y Yi Jeong iban de la mano, sus amigos iban delante de ellos.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Aun me siento triste, me pregunto cómo habría sido, ser padres- Yi Jeong se detuvo causando que Ga Eul hiciera lo mismo

-No puedo hablar por mí pero si puedo asegurar que serás una gran madre Ga Eul.-Ga Eul sonrió agradecida-Lamento que perdimos a nuestro hijo, pero…espero que en un futuro, podamos intentarlo de nuevo-

La chica le dio un beso en los labios lo cual genero una sonrisa en el rostro del alfarero. Ambos siguieron caminando.

-¿Yi Jeong?-El chico miro a su novia. Si, aún eran solo novios, pero Yi Jeong estaba seguro que algún día se casaría con ella. –Deberíamos hablar con tu abuelo-La sonrisa se esfumo del rostro de Yi Jeong-Por favor, no quiero que tu familia este mas separada de lo que ya está-

-Envió a gente a lastimarte, te amenazo-

-Jan Di y Jun Pyo perdonaron a la madre de Jun Pyo, nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo-

Yi Jeong miro a su novia, sabía que no tenía opción.

-Araso-

Dicho esto ambos caminaron de nuevo, listos para enfrentar al abuelo de Yi Jeong.

.

.

.

El museo se encontraba abarrotado, era sábado por la tarde. So Yoon Hoe paseaba por algunos pasillos, miro a una pareja y a un pequeño paseando, todos mostraban rostros felices. Su corazón se contrajo, así podría lucir su nieto si él no hubiera causado el aborto involuntario. Siguió su camino, entro a la oficina. Se sorprendió pues la oficina no se encontraba vacía. Yi Jeong y Ga Eul se pusieron de pie cuando lo escucharon entrar, ambos saludaron con respeto y tomaron asiento de nuevo.

-A que debo su visita- Pregunto con tono cordial el Abuelo So

-Ga Eul cree que debemos perdonarte-Dijo Yi Jeong en tono serio. El abuelo So miro como la chica, tímidamente daba un leve golpe en el brazo de su nieto quien ante ello suspiró.- Abuelo, si no te opones más a nosotros, nosotros podemos olvidar lo que paso-

-No me opondré pero tampoco olviden lo que paso, sé que yo soy el culpable de que Ga Eul sufriera aquel aborto, me disculpo de nuevo, hasta ese momento medí las consecuencias de mis actos. Por favor perdónenme. –

La chica le dedico una sonrisa dulce, el mayor de los So comprendió porque aquella chica había ganado el corazón de Yi Jeong.

-Está bien señor-

-Por favor, llámame Halabeoji-Yi Jeong no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio.-Vayamos a comer- Todos se pusieron de pie.

No fue fácil, pero con el paso del tiempo, el abuelo So comprendió que lo que unía a Yi Jeong y Ga Eul era amor puro. La chica era ideal para su nieto. Era sincera, era cariñosa, pero también era fuerte y valiente. Finalmente Yi Jeong y Ga Eul pudieron perdonar completamente al abuelo So. So Yoon Hoe solo esperaba que pronto su nieto decidiera pedir la mano de Ga Eul. Ansiaba el momento en que ambos se casaran y tuvieran hijos. Sabía que Yi Jeong sería feliz.

A pesar de ser un episodio triste en su historia, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong siguieron adelante, fortaleciendo su relación y creciendo juntos.

Un pequeño ángel siempre estaba a su lado, asegurándose que sus padres se amaran.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N Un poco triste, pero la idea vino a mi mente y debía publicarla. Gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto

Cari


End file.
